gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Link jr.'s Story
The Main Story The story starts with a prologue, showing that 3 years after Ganondorf had been defeaten, Link married to Zelda and they had a child, named Link jr. Link jr. soon stood in the footsteps of his father, exploring Hyrule Castle and the city on his own. But all this peace couldn't last forever... of King Ganondorf's Castle A corrupted fairy, Dark Navi, that lived with Ganondorf, brought him back to life and granted him even more power. Soon Ganondorf started to take over Hyrule and its neighboring lands. Zelda got kidnapped, and Link tried to save Zelda, but also got captured in the process. Link quickly drops a small sword for Link jr. to pick up. After the incident, Link decided to rescue Link and Zelda. The World Hyrule In this game, the world of Hyrule is bigger than ever. It contains the Kokiri forest, Zora's Domain, Mt. Death, Kakariko Village, Lon Lon Ranch, Lost Woods, Goron City, Gerudo Valley, Desert Colossus, Ganondorf's Castle and Hyrule Town taken over, Lake Hylia, Great Fairy Fountain, Temple of Time, The Sacred Realm and Twilight Realm. Other countries The other countries you can explore in this game are Termina and the World of the Ocean King. Dungeons This game will contain a lot of dungeons. Here they are, with some short explanations: Lord Octoroc's lair The goal of this dungeon is to get to the boss room and defeat Lord Octoroc. The dungeon starts in a round main room, with 3 corridors sticking out on the first floor. At the end of the first corridor, you will obtain a small shield. You can't go back and return to the main room, however. You will have to go down to the basement. There you will have to reflect the bullets of several Octoroc in order to advance and get a small key. In the second dungeon corridor, you will have to deflect some bullets onto targets to open the door. After that, you will be trapped inside a room with several Octoroc, who will shoot at you and disappear if you come to close. Defeat them all, and advance to the boss key room. After that, enter the boss room. The boss is a giant Octoroc with a crown, who will fire big rocks. At the walls of the circular room is a big shield-like object, you will have to push and pull the giant shield to deflect King Octoroc's giant bullets. Items/Gear The items and gear in this game are listed below, along with their functions: * Wooden Shield: A small shield that isn't resistant to fire attacks. * Hylian Shield: A big, sturdy shield that can resist fire attacks. * Legendary Shield: The strongest shield in Hyrule. It won't break. * Small Sword: A small sword, given to you by Link. It deals little damage. * Iron Sword: A long sword made of iron. It deals medium damage * Magic Sword: A long and strong sword made of enchanted iron. It deals a lot of damage. * Bombs: Bombs used to blow up things * Bow and arrow: Used to shoot target and enemies * STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Video Games Category:Games